Future Fighter
by Dark Neon
Summary: (AU) A strange girl has come from the future to help out.. but whats this? She's a saiyan? Kinda a sequal to my other fic, based off an rp of mine.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ/GT, but you already know that... but I don't want to spoil anything, so any other chars I add they're original chars, which means no stealing!

A/N: This is kinda maybe sorta not a sequel thing to my previous fic, 'Forbidden love, or is it?' it's basically just something I got from an rp that I've been doing and I decided it would make a good fanfic . so anyways, here it is!

Chapter one: Unexpected help

Goten climbed to the top of the twenty foot water fall, peering over the edge of it down at Trunks and his dad, who were swimming below. He grinned and glanced at the girls sitting beside the swimming hole, Pan was sunbathing, Chichi was getting lunch ready, and Videl was helping.

The demi saiyan grinned and backed up, then ran forwards and jumped into the water, curling into a ball. The huge splash soaked just about everyone, but luckily the food was far enough away to not get wet.

Goten surfaced and was about to laugh at the look on Pan's face, when he was dunked by Trunks. Instead of fighting him, he went all the way under, popping up behind his lavender haired friend and dunking him. Trunks pulled his friend under and the two wrestled under the water a moment before surfacing.

Goku grinned and came up behind the two boys, dunking them both and hurriedly swimming away.

Trunks and Goten popped up at the same time and glanced at each other before grinning. They both went back under the water, and Goku glanced back and paused, wondering where the boys had gone... before he was pulled under.

Things went along those lines for the next hour or so, until the guys started to get hungry. Luckily Chichi and Videl had already eaten, so they wouldn't be left without any food when the guys and Pan decided to eat. When the four noticed that the food had been ready they quickly dug in, hardly leaving a crumb for the poor ants.

The saiyan and demi saiyans had just finished when a rather bright flash came from the other side of the swimming hole. Goku blinked and looked over, and was surprised to see a time machine like Mirai Trunks', except instead of 'Hope' written on it, it was labeled 'Hope 2'.

A girl of about fifteen hopped out of the time machine. She glanced over the area before spotting the group. Dark hair hung down to about the middle of her back, and she wore a camo shirt that said 'Ha, now you can't see me' in white words across the front, as well as black, rather baggy jeans with a few chains on them.

The girl waved before turning and putting the time machine in its capsule. Much to everyone's surprise, when she turned a saiyan tail was visible. Chichi passed out and the three younger saiyans just stared, while Goku tried to get his wife to wake up.

The girl flew over to the group, landing in front of them. Her dark eyes rested on Trunks, though it was impossible to tell what she was thinking. She smiled at the group. "No need for introductions, I know your names, but I'm Zelda."

Trunks frowned. "What do you want?" he asked, a bit suspicious. For all he knew, she could have been a new threat to the earth.

Zelda smirked, holding up her hands in defense. "Woah, no need to get all huffy, I'm not about to kill any of the Z fighters, after all, in the future I'm one of them. Nope, I'm here to help. See, you know all those bad guys you've ever killed? Well they're coming back. And I'm here to try and keep you guys from dying." Her eyes rested on Trunks as she said that, though the lavender haired prince didn't know why.

Zelda smirked at their confused looks. "I know you guys probably have a lot of questions, but we'll solve all that once we get you and your families up to the Lookout Tower, ok? They're going to be here pretty soon and you guys have some training to do in the time chamber."

When none of them moved she frowned slightly. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get going!"

Goten looked suspicious. "How are we supposed to believe you? After all, you could just be luring us into some kind of trap."

Zelda sighed. From her goth apparel it was pretty easy to draw that conclusion. She thought a moment to try and figure out some way to get them to believe her, then pulled out her wallet. She searched through a few pictures before showing them one.

It was a picture of the entire Z gang, except some of them looked a lot older, and there were additions. She was in the front, on the back of a brown haired boy that resembled her, while she gave him a noogie, messing up his already messy hair even further. A boy about their age with lavender hair was just laughing as he watched them, and Goku was trying to pull her off.

"This proof enough? This was taken a few months ago.. for me, anyways." Zelda told them.

Trunks looked suspicious. "But a few people are missing. Where am I? And Pan? And where's Marron?" he asked, looking at the picture closer.

Zelda frowned. "That's why I'm here. It won't affect my future, but I'm going to try and keep some deaths from happening, so in your future you won't die and not be able to get wished back. Got it?"

"But how did I.. die?" Trunks asked, looking skeptical.

Zelda frowned. "That I can't tell you. It would kinda mess stuff up with the whole space time continuum thing, and that's bad news."

She was a bit surprised when Goku leaned in close to her face, examining her eyes. She took a step back, looking a bit surprised.

Goku nodded after a moment, leaning up. "She's telling the truth, I can see it in her eyes."

Zelda sweat dropped, looking like it was obvious. "Well DUH! Do you think I would go to all the trouble of building my own time machine and coming back here if it was all for just some joke? Sure the future is boring since people still have to go to school and all, but I wouldn't go back in time to just play a prank. Besides, I've got plenty of saps back in my time to trick."

Later that day, all the Z gang gathered up at the lookout tower. Zelda made sure they were all there, then retold her story, telling them that in just a few short days that every bad guy, like Buu, Cell, Freiza, and even the incredibly lame Ginyus, were coming back. A few looked skeptical, but she silenced them with a well practiced glare.

It only took about ten minutes for everyone to get ready, and they went into the time chamber, Zelda had even managed to get android 17 to come along, even though he wasn't officially one of the Z warriors.

"You guys are going to need all the help you can get, besides, 17 will be able to get revenge on Cell." Zelda had explained.

Two days later, the time chamber's doors opened again. Every single one of the Z fighters that emerged looked stronger, though hair cuts had been kept up. Zelda had let her hair grow down to about her waist, and the raven colored hair shimmered in the afternoon sun.

"When are they going to be here?" Yamcha asked. He had come up to the tower with his new girlfriend and Puar, and he was starting to get nervous, even though he had been told he wouldn't die.

Zelda glanced back at them. "Geez, take a chill pill will you? They'll be here in about ten minutes. Everyone has about five minutes or so to go greet their families."

She watched the Z fighters wander off to find their families, though she stayed, not wanting to give away who her family really was. She had managed to not let any secrets slip in the time chamber, but had helped teach a few new attacks to some of the warriors.

In the two years in the time chamber, she had matured quite a bit, both physically and mentally, becoming a bit more quiet. She had mostly hung out with Trunks in the time chamber, but tried to spend time with everyone there, except for Piccolo since he would hardly even talk to her, though some similarities between her and Trunks were pretty obvious.

Her fighting style had ended up to be a mix of most of the warriors, though the one that she mainly relied on and was the most skilled in was that of Vegeta's, though she ignored all of their questions about it.

The seventeen year old sat down against the wall beside the time chamber and leaned back slightly. Her tail flicked slightly as she stared off into space, deep in thought.

Though she was soon interrupted as she felt rather powerful ki's approaching, all of them evil.. some a bit more than others. She stood up and quickly rounded all the Z fighters up, making sure all the families were where they would be safe.

Zelda quickly pulled her hair into a low ponytail so it would stay out of the way during the fight, and she looked eager for the battle that was about to start.

She smirked as the bad guys appeared, surrounding the lookout. "You guys might as well give up, you're not going to win this. I would know." She shut her eyes, powering up to super saiyan. Her eyes changed to a cold teal, and her long, raven hair turned to a blonde.

The bad guys glanced at each other when they saw Zelda. None of them recognized her, which was pretty unnerving for them. Though they didn't have much time to think on that when Zelda shot at the first one, King Cold (sp?), and slammed her fist into his face.

That small battle only lasted a few powerful blows as she knocked him out, mercifully blasting him away with a single ki blast. She turned as Freiza, attacked, and blocked the first blow. He looked smug as he wrapped his tail around Zelda's neck, and she managed to fake a look of fear as he squeezed.

"Well, looks like its over for you, little girl." He told her.

"Oh, you did not just call me that." Zelda said, anger flashing in her eyes. Her ki flared around her, as she ascended to the next level, and pushed Freiza away from her.

Her lizard like foe didn't have any time to react as a fist belonging to a certain saiyan girl slammed into his face, sending him crashing into the tile ground of the Lookout. She didn't give him any time to recover, immediately phasing a few feet above him and kicking him hard in the stomach.

The saiyan didn't let up as she pummeled him with a barrage of punches and kicks, that continued even after he was out, and bleeding in quite a few places.

Her teal eyes showed no sign of remorse as she blasted his body into oblivion, then turned to face her next opponent.

There were small battles going on all over the tower, androids 17 and 18 battling with Cell, and nearly killing anyone who even came close. It was their battle and they planned on getting revenge on Cell, if it was the last thing they did.

Vegeta and Goku had fused, and were giving Buu quite a beating ((A/N: Noo! Not Buu! He's my favorite bad guy!)), while Tien and Yamcha took care of the Ginyu's.

A/N: well what do you think? And yes Zelda's my char that I use so no stealing. What will happen next, and who exactly is Zelda, and who is she related to? Is there someone in particular that she wants to live? How will the Z fighters fare against their old enemies, even with the added help? I'm feeling mean so I'll just have to let you find out next chapter. I'm pretty much just writing this to avoid schoolwork and boredom (I'm homeschooled so I have waaaay too much time on my hands, even with my own training . ), so I should be updating atleast once a week, more if I get good reviews. As of now, my other fic, 'Forbidden love, or is it?' has been suspended until I get some reviews on it. I've got pretty much most of the fic worked out in my head, so it shouldn't take me too long to type it all out, luckily I'm not a painfully slow typist looks pointedly at the rest of my family so depending on amount of reviews I'll try and post a new chappie every few days.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own no DBZ/GT, but Zelda is my original character, so no stealing!

A/N: For those of you who were wondering and had read my other fanfic, no, this is not the same Zelda, she's got different lineage and that kind of thing.. though I'm still using kind of the same base character as far as some looks and personality. I guess the reason I didn't get any reviews was because I only posted one chapter, so I'll try to post more at a time, or closer between. And excuse the crappiness of this chapter, I'm seriously sleep deprived from a sleepover.

Chapter two:

So far the battle was going pretty well for the Z warriors, no deaths or serious injuries reported as of yet, and it was already twenty minutes into the battle.

Zelda looked over from her just finished battle in time to see Trunks get taken by surprise by a stray ki blast. He was slammed hard into the tile flooring, a bit of blood coming from the edge of his mouth. His opponent attacked him mercilessly until he was sent flying into one of the buildings by a slightly small, but still powerful fist.

Zelda glanced at him, satisfied that he was out, then looked to the lavender haired prince, concern and fear in her eyes as she felt for a pulse. Her face paled, and her teal eyes clouded slightly with despair. "No, dad, you can't die here too, I don't want you to go, I was just getting to know you.." she told the fallen warrior, though he could no longer hear anything. She slowly stood up, her face hidden by her hair. She looked up and let out a loud yell, getting everyone's attention. She went from super saiyan two, to four.

Her hair returned to its raven color, and her body was covered in dark red fur, part of her shirt ripping off, though it still covered what it needed to.

The young saiyan attacked the nearest fighter that wasn't on her side, killing him rather quickly. Her fury was fully unleashed, a huge aura of energy surrounding her as she attacked enemy after enemy. Soon the only one left was Buu, and she only took a few minutes on him, her energy fueled by a rather large amount of anger and other bottled up emotions, which had her power at an all time high.

Most of the Z fighters pretty much just backed off, though Goku was the only one brave enough to try and console the young saiyan girl, who as soon as she had beaten Buu had collapsed onto her hands and knees, powering down.

The older warrior put a hand on her shoulder, though she pushed it away. "He was the only reason I came back to help, to stop his death. Even though it won't affect my time, it'll help the me that has yet to be born. Now he's going to die later and I'll have no dad, again."

Goku and quite a few of the others were looking pretty confused. "So he's your dad?" Goku finally asked.

"Yes." Zelda simply replied. She looked up, wiping a few tears out of her eyes. "Nobody should be forced to live the life that I've led, and now I've failed, he's dead.." she looked at her fallen father.

Goku shook his head. "We can get him back with the dragonballs."

Zelda shook her head. "You don't get it. Sure, you can wish him back now, but later he'll die again, and the me in this time will have no dad... or mom."

By now the young saiyan was looking absolutely miserable. She stood up, and brushed Goku off when he tried to offer her a sensu bean.

She went to the edge of the lookout, standing with the toes of her boots almost over the edge of the tile.

After a moment the raven haired warrioress jumped off the side of the tower, flying through a few clouds on her way to the bottom. She ignored her freely bleeding wounds, not feeling them.

She landed at the base of it, curling into a ball as she leaned against the thick, decorated pillar. She let the tears flow, though not a sound escaped her mouth.

A few hours later she was gently shaken awake. She hadn't even noticed that she had fallen asleep, and blinked at the blue eyes in front of her. She smiled slightly and hugged her dad. "Glad to see you're back." She didn't call him either Trunks, worried she might accidentally call him dad and ruin everything.

Trunks smiled slightly, hugging her back. "Me too."

After a moment Zelda pulled away, blushing slightly as she stood up. Though both of them burst out laughing when their stomachs grumbled at the same time, Zelda laughing harder, since she had never known she and her father were so alike.

Trunks hopped into the air once he finally recovered, though Zelda was still trying to catch her breath.

Zelda went to follow him, but wasn't expecting to be grabbed from behind by a pair of rather strong hands.

She was knocked out, and taken to a saiyan pod, put inside. The person tightly bound and strapped her in, then shut the pod and locked it from the outside.

Trunks glanced back, surprised to see Zelda wasn't following.

The lavender haired prince landed again, turning as he sensed a now unshielded energy. He spotted the person that had taken Zelda.

The person appeared to be about thirty or so, with black, short hair. Surprisingly enough, the person appeared to be a woman, with saiyan armor. There was the royal insignia on her left breastplate of her armor. She smirked at Trunks' surprised look. "What, not expecting to see another saiyan? Get over it."

Trunks was about to go back up to the tower to get the others, but they were already on their way. The saiyan watched, her face expressionless as one by one, the Z warriors landed.

A/N: I know it's a cliffhanger, and sorry for the long pause between updates, I was having writer's block, despite the fact that all of this had already been rped, with some changesg. So please R&R, I want to know what you guys think! I'll try to update more often, even if it's just short chapters.. oh yeah, and gotta do the whole cliff hanger thing. Who is this new saiyan, and why does she have the royal crest? What will the others think, especially since they think that all the other saiyans have been destroyed? What will happen to Zelda? Find out in the next chapter!

Dark Neon


End file.
